


Accidental Valentines

by inadistantworld



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Night Stand, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spoiler it's not, Valentine's Day, or is it????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inadistantworld/pseuds/inadistantworld
Summary: Vex'ahlia and Percy happen to be at the same bar one night and happen to catch each other's eye. They go back home to see where it goes.





	Accidental Valentines

**Author's Note:**

> So I know none of my stuff is really edited or anything but this one I'm going to try and read over tomorrow because I didn't start writing this until like two hours ago and I just want to post it before midnight my time so it is super rushed and probably has a lot of errors and I'm sorry! I will definitely try and run through it tomorrow and clean it up a little more, make sure it's not really confusing or anything, but like I said, I wanted to post this for some Valentine's Day smut and fluff stuff with my favorite couple  
> Anyways! Percy and Vex hook up but like, maybe it could be fun to do it again some time.  
> Hope you like it.  
> (Posted with 5 minutes to spare. Nice.)

“Oh _fuck_ Percy! Don’t stop!” Vex hoped she was right in thinking he said his name was Percy, it had been so loud earlier she couldn’t be sure, but in all honesty she was too far gone to actually care. Her hand was tangled in his mess of white hair, holding him right where she wanted him as he went down on her.

They had met about two hours ago in a very noisy and crowded bar. Vex had been a few times, it wasn’t a terrible place, but mostly she went because everyone else went and every now and then she found a cute boy to take home. On this particular night the boy who caught her eye was the boy who probably caught a lot of eyes. White hair that lit up in the colorful lights, blue eyes that didn’t know where to look, nursing a drink, his cheeks a little pink and his hands constantly moving like he didn’t know what to do with them. He was adorable and Vex loved adorable.

She also had no plans in losing him to some other woman who got there first, so when she saw him she, for lack of a better term, pounced. She stood beside him at the bar, flashed him a pretty smile, made loud small talk. He was there with some friends, he had never been there before, he was a recent college dropout. It was a classic case of boy and girl meet and they both can’t stop admiring each other. The universe, in its infinitely mysterious ways, put these two people in the same room at the same time, both unknowingly looking for something that night, and they caught each other’s eyes.

Because while Percy, tall and lean with sharp blue eyes behind his gold rimmed glasses, was terribly handsome Vex’ahlia was a pure vision. Part of the reason Percy was feeling so anxious when Vex saw him was because she had stolen every atom of air from his lungs and he had no idea what to do next. Vex was not someone you could prepare for, she swept through like a storm and Percy believed he would be lucky to be left standing after she was gone. And then she went up to him, offered to let him buy her a drink, and proceeded to go through the motion that Percy was familiar with from a distance.

Her hand touched his arm, she smiled and laughed (but not when it wasn’t called for, it was like she truly thought he was funny or what he said made her smile, not like one of the movies at all), she looked at him like every time she saw something that pleased her even more and he found himself standing a little taller when she scanned him over again. Somewhere along the way names were exchanged in the noise of it all.

And, in the classic story of boy and girl meet for the night, she dragged him onto the dance floor as he tried to say he couldn’t dance. And they danced anyways. And as one of the songs blended into the next they were kissing with no idea how they got there but neither one wanting it to stop.

And to cut down on the well-known story, they soon found themselves in a cab on their way to Vex’s apartment. Her brother was with Gilmore for the night, they’d been pretty serious for a while and after all it was Valentine’s Day, which meant Vex had the apartment to herself. Something she was infinitely grateful for when they stepped through the door and Percy grabbed her hips and pulled her back to him for another crushing and wonderful kiss.

Vex’s hands ran up under his shirt and she gently scraped her nails down his chest, drawing a soft gasp from Percy. “I don’t want to seem too forward, I know I just asked you in for a drink, but the bed is just down the hall,” Vex whispered and kissed his neck so softly Percy thought he might have imagined it.

“Yes, yeah, bed,” he panted and raised his hands to her face and pulled her back to his lips. She looped her arms around his neck and her tongue swiped at his bottom lip before he tasted her tongue in his mouth again. Like lime from the shot they had done together.

Vex threw her head back and laughed as he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. “My my,” she looked back at him with pure mischief in her eyes, “you’re stronger than I gave you credit for.” She rolled her hips as well as she could against him and he pressed his forehead into the curve of her shoulder and groaned, “Bigger too, I think,” she teased.

Things proceeded quickly once in the bedroom. Percy’s knees hit the edge of the bed and Vex was underneath him, pulling at his shirt and kissing him like she was drowning. They parted to take off their shirts before crashing back together hungrily. Vex’s hands moved to his belt and before she could undo his jeans he was gone. Well not gone, not entirely, but on his knees at the edge of the bed.

She arched an eyebrow at him as he undid her jeans and pulled them off of her. He spent a moment admiring her lacy black panties as he kissed her thighs and sucked a dark hickey onto the inside of one of them. And when he got that barrier out of the way as well and Vex felt his tongue run up her slit she arched up off the bed and moaned.

“You certainly know how to treat a lady,” she said as he licked her clit, “I didn’t even have to ask for the special treatment.”

Percy might have said something at that, perhaps about how she was a special lady or how he truly just wanted to see her like this or that he just enjoyed doing it, but he ultimately decided the best thing to do with his mouth was exactly what he was doing. Which Vex most definitely appreciated.

Vex was one of the most expressive lovers Percy had had, not that the list was extensive. She was vocal with what she liked and what she wanted, her legs were draped over his shoulders and her ankles were linked behind his back and when she liked something a lot she would pull him closer, she toyed with her nipples, bit her lip, arched her back off the bed, and there was never a moment where Percy believed she was faking it or stroking his ego. Vex’ahlia was not the kind of woman who would pretend for a man, especially not at the cost of something she wanted, he’d known her for two hours and that was very apparent.

“M-more,” Vex finally whimpered. She was rocking her hips against his face, her fingers were digging into his scalp, and saying his name much more often than she had at the beginning. Vex felt the familiar sensation of being wound up like one of those little walking toys but Percy just kept winding and she couldn’t get over the edge on her own.

And it was quite possible the most beautiful thing Percy had every witnessed. Even through his smudged and crooked glasses.

Vex’s hair had fallen from it’s braid and was spread across the bed with one hand tangled up in it, her eyes were shut tightly, her bottom lip was between her teeth, her skin was flushed and he could see the soft glow of sweat that comes with sex on her forehead. He almost wanted to keep her in that moment for the entire night, to just take her in and taste her and keep this moment alive for as long as he could.

“Percy—” her voice broke on the last letter of his name and he slid one finger into her and her lips parted, shiny and red and her hips twitched but even Percy knew it wasn’t enough. He added a second and Vex pulled at his hair and Percy moaned into her and added a third.

Vex came with Percy’s name on her tongue and a desperate noise in her throat. Percy could feel her body tense up as she did so and he watched as best he could with his glasses that had almost fallen off by this point (though it was still the best decision he had made to keep them on because he could not imagine not being able to see her in this moment). Vex fell silent for the last couple of seconds, her mouth simply parted and her body tense and unmoving as Percy kept up his ministrations, not even slowing down for more than a moment.

When she came down and her eyes fluttered open and her body went loose she let him continue for a little while, soft moans leaving her mouth as he fingered her with fingers ever so slightly curved to focus on the spot that had made her cry out his name when he found it and his tongue still flicking at her clit.

She ran her fingers through his hair and watched him with impressed and still hungry eyes, now taking her time to observe him like he had her for a while. His blue eyes looking up at her like that was possibly the hottest thing she’d seen in a very long time though and after a minute or so she sat up and pulled his hair again and held his head back, exposing the length of his pale throat and he groaned as her grip on his hair tightened.

“Enough of that for now, I think. Perhaps we’ll get back to it later, but first,” her eyes flicked down to his jeans where the outline of his hard on was obvious, “I’d much rather get to that.”

For the first time Percy really felt how achingly hard he was and how much like a cage his pants were at the moment.

Vex was leaning over him when she kissed him again, still holding his head back, and Percy was very aware of how in charge she was at that moment and it only made him want out of his pants that much faster. But he waited as Vex kissed him and scratched her nails over his shoulders and down his chest.

Vex admired his patience, she liked that he didn’t stand up and try and press her under him in the bed, that he let her kiss him and touch him and simply whimpered and waited. She wondered briefly how long he would let her, if she could do this to him all night, but was far too interested into seeing what he would feel like inside her to really consider it as an option.

She stood up slowly and pulled him along with her. Even after they were standing he still waited for her to turn him around and with a gentle push with one hand on his chest he fell into the bed. He looked up at her, disheveled and a pretty pink color rising from his neck all the way to his ears. His pupils were blown and his chest rose quickly as he breathed, his glasses were still crooked on his nose, and he just looked raw.

“How do you like it?” She asked with a light smirk as she knelt on the bed and reached for his fly. He sat up to help her but she swatted his hands away.

He licked his lips as she slowly undid his jeans to show dark blue boxer briefs. “I’m not picky. What do you want?”

She looked at him for a while before pulling his pants and boxers down and throwing them across the room with hers. Vex wanted to tell him this wasn’t exactly the time to talk like that, they needed to talk about what they wanted and what they didn’t, but the longer she looked at Percy the more she realized that while of course he had preferences he really was more interested in what Vex wanted right now.

She moved back onto the bed and straddled his hips, trapping his cock between them while she kissed his neck. “I like being on top better,” she told him before sucking a dark mark onto his pale skin. She wanted to feel bad for leaving such an obvious hickey like that, he wasn’t hers to mark and he would leave (hopefully tonight) and that would stay. But in truth the idea was too good to pass up. She had a feeling Percy looked lovely covered in hickies.

“I like that,” Percy panted and she wasn’t sure if he meant the position or the hickey, but either way she believed it would be true.

She put a hand flat on his chest and pushed him back down. She leaned over him to reach for the drawer of the nightstand and pulled out one of the condoms she kept in there. He went to take it from her but she pulled her hand back, “Isn’t it better if I do it for you?” In truth she had found that it was just smarter to do it yourself, it left no room for error, but nobody liked hearing that as much as sultry words and a sly wink as she took the condom out.

And sure enough Percy nodded slowly and licked his lips. She saw his Adam’s apple bob as she rolled it onto his cock, feeling him in her hand for the first time. She’d had experience with men, she knew what she liked and what she didn’t, and just looking at him and holding him she could tell, he was going to be exactly what she needed.

When she finally sank onto Percy he moaned in the most obscene way she’d heard all night. He grabbed her hips loosely as she rose off him a few inches and lifted his hips to meet her when she went back down, pulling a gasp from her lips without her even realizing. “You certainly aren’t a passive lover, are you?” She asked as she did it again, quickly finding her rhythm.

“The last thing I want—ah—is to disappoint,” he huffed out a small laugh before groaning when she rolled her hips against him.

“And you certainly don’t do that.”

Vex was still sensitive from their earlier activities and was surprised at how quickly she found that feeling winding up again, especially when Percy moved his thumb to her clit.

“Vex—Vex I—” Percy’s hand that was still on her hip tightened and his thrusts weren’t as smooth anymore.

“Just a little more,” she panted, “Fuck I’m so close, just a little more,” she whimpered, pleading with him to stay with her just a little longer.

Percy didn’t say anything else, his brow furrowed and his eyes were squeezed shut, he tried to take deeper breaths and focus as much as he could on holding back. After it was over Vex would be impressed again by his patience and the interest he had in her pleasure. But right now she was just focused on how close she was and how good Percy felt.

When she tightened around him and both her hands landed heavily on Percy’s chest as she tried to hold herself up still Percy broke and followed behind her, throwing his head back and digging his fingers into the softness of her hip as he came.

What came next was the quiet after a pleasant one-night stand. They cleaned up and fell into bed with loose limbs and some small talk that they both laughed about because they were past the point of small talk but were also practically strangers.

Vex didn’t say anything when they started to fall asleep and Percy was still there. It wasn’t polite etiquette to leave before the owner of the apartment was asleep, she would know, and fully expected Percy to do what he should without being walked through it. After all, men who were half as good as Percy had figured it out.

And yet while Vex woke up alone in her bed she knew she wasn’t alone. For instance there were still clothes in the corner of her room that did not belong to her. The curtains had been opened, which Vex never did. And, the most telling of all, she had never smelled anything more delicious in this apartment than whatever Percy was doing in her kitchen.

She rubbed her eyes and frowned. This was not a problem Vex had, not in years. The way this worked was understood. She rarely took people back to her place for a number of reasons, but when she did they still understood that one night stands ended before 5 AM and after that you were not in a lover’s house, you were in a stranger’s. And breakfast was not what strangers did. Awkward morning talk was not what strangers did. Meeting the housemates was not what strangers did.

The plan for her morning after Valentine’s Day had not been to walk a man who didn’t understand the rules out of her life, they were supposed to do that on their own, but she didn’t really have any other option.

Vex pulled on a tank top and pair of shorts before trudging out into her kitchen to have an important, and hopefully quick, talk with Percy.

Percy, his white hair sticking up in about eighty-seven directions in just his dark blue boxer briefs which made his ass look so good Vex literally paused to stare it a moment longer. He was standing at the stove and flipping a pancake over with a plate of already finished ones on the counter beside him. He was humming a song to himself and Vex saw a handful of scars on his strong back that she had missed the night before. There was something about the scene that stopped her in the doorway. The morning light lit up the kitchen, Percy seemed completely at ease and comfortable making breakfast and humming to himself, she could see a glimpse of dark purple bruise forming on his neck, and in a pure sense of it Percy was vulnerable to her and he didn’t seem to mind at all. And somehow it caught Vex off guard and made her breath catch in her throat.

“I know I’m pretty to look at but if you’re hungry I have plenty to share,” he teased lightly without looking over to her.

She smiled and walked over, to the cabinet with the plates and grabbed two. She piled a few pancakes on her plate and looked into a small saucepot Percy had set off to the side with a red sauce in it that smelled like strawberries. She didn’t even think she had strawberries, which meant Percy had gone out and bought some. Somehow that didn’t freak her out like she expected.

“I’m not sure you understand the point of a one night stand,” she said playfully.

He hummed in agreement, “I couldn’t remember if I offered to make breakfast last night as a line or not, and even if I didn’t it seemed like a nice thing to do. After all you were my Valentine.” Even though he sounded like he was just playing along she could see the tenseness in his shoulders.

“I didn’t expect it,” she said honestly, no longer sure of what she wanted to say anymore.

“It sounded like you didn’t expect a lot of what I’ve done.” He took the last pancake off and started making his own plate.

For the first time since she woke up Percy looked at Vex, and once again his heart stopped in his throat. Vex’s hair was everywhere, it was something he had discovered rather quickly was that her hair was a creature of its own, and it was beautiful. It was the honesty and vulnerability that came with seeing someone so early in the morning and Percy couldn’t shake the feeling of being lucky to see her like that.

“You are certainly not the kind of man I am used to picking up at bars.”

He shrugged, “I’m not usually the type to go to bars.”

“So where do you find women instead?”

He took the question to mean ‘What do you do for fun instead?’ and said, “I used to be a college student, spent a lot of time in the library and the workshop they had there, but now I work in a library and spend my spare time doing some inventing.”

They were both quiet for a while as they ate in the kitchen and tried not to look at each other. Percy had meant to leave in the morning, Vex had meant to ask him to leave, but just as the universe pulled them together last night the universe kept them together in the morning. There was an undeniable draw between the two and they weren’t sure they wanted to fight it.

Vex touched the hickey on his neck and his eyes fluttered close, his heart already pounding. It hurt a little, as any bruise would, but not in a terrible way. “Sorry about that,” she whispered.

“Don’t be, I would have stopped you if I didn’t want it, he answered quietly to keep the spell from breaking.

“It might not be the kind of things those library girls you keep meeting will like to see,” her fingers trailed slowly across his shoulder and down his chest, slowly taking him in.

“I don’t mind if it takes me off the market for a little while, I’m not particularly interested in those library girls.” He was looking at her with _those eyes_ again. She had seen them a few times the night before, like she was the most beautiful woman he had seen, like he was lucky to be so close. Not in the overly interested and slightly worrisome ways that many men looked at her but in a soft way, a way that he didn’t think she noticed and likely hoped he never had to talk about.

“If you’re going to be off the market for other girls anyways, especially if it’s my fault, I supposed I should ask if you might want so spend some time together. Maybe have a bite to eat or something.” Percy could her the nervousness in her question and he felt his lips twitch up into a smile.

“I might be interested. I had a good time last night.” He paused and then said, “I’m having a good time right now.”

“Candy is on sale right now. Would you want to go get a bunch of candy and sneak it into a movie?”

There is a lot to say about what happened next with Percy and Vex. About how when Percy’s hickey started to fade Vex gave him another and they laughed about how she was trying to keep him off the market, which she was. About how he moved in with her after Vax moved in with Gilmore. About their many dates and many soft moments together. About all the ways they said “I love you” without saying the words themselves. About the marriage they didn’t tell anyone about until they felt like they’d had their fun keeping it a secret.

In the end however, the point of this story is to say that it happens when you don’t expect it. It happens when you’re unprepared and unsure of what to do next. The universe, a force of its own, likes to see you squirm before giving you exactly what you need. In the end however, for those who want it, true love and soulmates are found and there is not much more to say than that.


End file.
